


Catching Up

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Gang Tickling, M/M, Sequel, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Liam Payne, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis are now in a relationship. Louis is curious about what Liam does for a living and learns quite a bit when two of Liam's old friends stop by for a visit. *Sequel to Nosey Neighbor*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

"So, are you, like, a dominatrix or something?" Louis asked as he squirmed. Liam was playing with his foot.

"No," Liam chuckled. "I don't whip anyone or do anything like that. I just tickle them."

"How'd you even get involved in this?" Louis asked as Liam's cheeks tinged pink.

"Well, it was a few years ago. I was a poor university student sharing a flat with a mate of mine, Harry. We both worked part time at a bar when we were approached by an older guy. He said we were good looking and that he had a proposition for us."

"A proposition?"

"Yeah. I was about to call for the bouncer when he assured us that he wasn't a pervert and explained what he did for a living."

"What did he do?"

"He made tickling videos. He was a scout of sorts. We found out later that he would also sometimes tickle the people in his videos. He tickled men and women."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I was a bit weirded out. I had never heard of tickling videos before. I thought he was trying to lure us into porn or something. We initially turned him down and sent him on his way, but he was persistent. He even gave us a copy of one of the videos he'd done. We watched the video and even looked up his website. Turned out he was legit."

"What did you do?"

"Well, we were still hesitant. Harry and I are both very ticklish and while it seemed legit, we still weren't sure. However, he showed up again and offered us $1000.00 each, four times what he initially offered us. The rent was due and we only made so much with our part time jobs, so we eventually agreed."

Louis hung on Liam's words with fascination. He'd never heard of the tickling genre before Liam tickled him and he'd wanted to learn more about it. He and Liam sat together at Liam's house and looked it up. There were forums, tickling fan fic that featured original characters as well as celebrities, discussions, drawings and videos. Some videos were just straight tickling and others featured characters and role play. 

After learning so much and getting tickled by Liam quite a bit, he'd begun to wonder how Liam had even gotten into it. Had he always had this fetish and how did he get into making videos?

"So, he tickled you?"

"No, well he did, but it was mainly Harry and I tickling each other. We were shirtless, barefoot and tied down to a bed spread eagle. I went first and Harry tickled me. We'd been friends for years, so he knew all my spots."

"And what spots are those?"

"Don't worry about that. It's story time now" Liam chuckled as Louis pouted. "The guy filming would occasionally help with the tickling. Going for my feet when Harry was tickling my upper body. Or they'd both tickle my feet. Then after we finished, Harry and I switched places and I tickled him. We got paid, a few days later he dropped by the bar and gave us each a copy of the video and told us it was his most downloaded video."

"Wow. Then what? Did he ask you to do more videos?"

"Yeah. We did a few more. He paid us well. We would tickle each other and sometimes he would tickle us one at a time or together. The money we were getting was great for being tickled for like, an hour. It helped pay the rent and my tuition. Once, Harry and I graduated though, we both moved out and went our separate ways, but remained in contact with each other and with the guy, his name was Nick by the way."

"Did you enjoy getting tickled?"

"No."

"Then why keep doing them?"

"Well, like I said, the money was good."

"So, what made you do videos again. Does he know that you make tickling videos now?"

"Well, I was still starting out and money was again tight. It was hard to travel back and forth between my new home and Nick's, so I got the idea to make my own videos. And yeah he knows. He's talked to me about possibly combining our companies and he's still trying to get me to do another video for him though" Liam finished laughing. 

"Really?"

"He says it could be a trade off. People on his message boards have been asking him about me. He says he could tickle me for his video and I could tickle him for mine."

"Would you ever do it?"

"I don't know. I've considered it, but haven't decided."

"Hmmm" Louis said as Liam's phone began to ring. 

"Hello? Harry! Speak of the devil. I was just talking about you. What's that? Oh, I'm fine. And you? That's great. A visit? That'd be great! You want to introduce me to your new boyfriend? Well, I can introduce you to mine" he said glancing at Louis. "This weekend? Alright, see you then. Bye" he said as he ended the call.

"So I get to meet one of your best mates huh?" Louis asked.

"Yup, so you better be on your best behavior" Liam said as he reached out and tickled Louis' ribs.

"Okay okay HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'll be good" he laughed.

***********************************************************************************

Louis and Liam sat curled up on the couch when the doorbell rang. 

Liam got up to answer it and Louis heard him yell in surprise when he saw his friend Harry. He heard them laughing and chatting, but then Liam let out a gasp and Louis jumped up and ran to the door. He saw a tall, curly haired man standing there wearing a long black trench coat. Liam was in the doorway hugging an even taller man with, from what Louis could see, a lot of dark hair.

"Nick. I can't believe your here mate."

"Yeah it's me. Couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you" he said as he gave Liam's stomach a poke, smiling as he flinched back and pushed his hand away chuckling. 

"It's so good to see you. Wait" Liam looked between Harry and Nick. "Are you two? You're dating?"

"Yeah. A couple of months now" said Harry. 

"Wow, who would have guessed. Come in come in" Liam said as he ushered them in and helped them carry their things inside. He turned to find Louis standing there and reached out for him.

"This is Louis. My boyfriend. Been a few months for us too."

"Nice to meet you" Harry said.

"Nice to meet you lad" said Nick as he shook Louis' hand. "I gotta ask. What exactly do you see in him?"

"Hey! I could ask Harry the same thing about you, ya knob."

Both Louis and Harry laughed at their boyfriends. 

"Come on, have a seat in the living room. I'll make tea" Liam said.

"I'll help" Louis said.

Soon, the four men were catching up and having a great time and eventually talk turned to their old times at university and tickling. And of course, Nick was still trying to get Liam to make a video, with Liam still saying no.

"Come on mate. Remember how much fun we would have?" Nick said as he gave Liam's side a few squeezes.

"Hey! No! Hahahahaha" he said as he batted at Nick's hands.

"Still as ticklish as ever I see" he said as he continued tickling Liam. 

Louis laughed along when Harry sat on Liam's other side and added to the tickling. 

"Tickle tickle Li" he said as he went for Liam's ribs.

They kept it up for a while before Nick asked him to do the video again.

"Oh no, no please. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"I guess we'll have to do a bit more persuading" Nick said as he and Harry tickled and tickled. 

Louis watched in fascination as Liam was turned into a quivering mess of ticklish flesh. He laughed helplessly as his friends tickled him.

"Where's your tickle room Li?" Nick asked after some time had passed. "Come on, tell us where it is"

"It's in the basement" Louis said.

"Aah, the basement. Of course. Let's go shall we?" 

All the fight had been tickled out of Liam and he was helpless to resist as Nick and Harry carried him downstairs behind Louis. The blue eyed boy led them to the secret room and he watched as they stripped him to his boxers, tickling him to keep him pliant and strapped him onto the same table Louis had been strapped to months ago. He was spread eagle, strapped down at his waist and knees with his ankles locked in stocks and his toes tied back.

"Mates, come on. Please."

"Shhh Liam. It'll be fun. Just like old times. Except now, we have another helper. Louis?" Said Harry.

Louis looked surprised as Harry gestured for him to come over to the padded table. 

"Don't worry Louis. We'll teach you all of Liam's spots" Nick said. 

"Now, I seem to remember your feet being ticklish" Nick said. "Louis, you stay down here with me."

"And I'll take his upper body. Can't wait to get my fingers in those pits" Harry said.

Liam squirmed in his bonds as they talked about what they were going to do to him. He then heard the familiar beep of his camera and realized that Nick had turned it on.

"Nick...come on" Liam said.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see. You always loved denying that you like being tickled. You should just admit it to yourself."

"Nick, I don't---please no----."

Nick simply ignored him and started to run his fingers up and down his soles, causing Liam to giggle.

"Come on Louis. Tickle his foot just like I'm doing."

Louis also began running his fingers up and down Liam's right foot, smiling at his giggles.

"I used to do this to him in our videos. This is just to get him warmed up. Then once we've got him giggling, then you really start tickling" Nick finished as he sped up his tickling, concentrating on the arch. "I seem to remember this being one of your spots Liam. Looks like things haven't changed" Nick said as Liam's giggles turned into full blown laughter. 

Louis mimicked everything Nick did and watched in fascination as his boyfriend laughed helplessly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Nick tickled Liam's arch, the balls of his feet, the sides, heels and underneath his toes. Louis followed suit.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOMOREAHAHAHAHAA"

Nick continued tickling as he looked around the room. 

"Hey Louis, do you know where Liam keeps his tools?"

"Yeah, in that dresser over there in the corner" Louis said as he focused is tickling on the fleshy part underneath Liam's big toe, smiling as he squealed in laughter.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHANONONONONAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Nick stopped tickling and walked over to the dresser and searched through its drawers. He pulled out a few things and brought them over to the padded table, placing them down between Liam's trapped feet and started tickling Liam's foot again. Louis looked over the tools and saw that Nick had picked feathers, hair brushes, combs, electric toothbrushes, fluffy makeup brushes and baby oil. 

Nick passed two of the feathers, they were yellow and fluffy, to Harry and the curly haired man held one in each hand and stroked them up and down Liam's armpits. Harry smiled when Liam started squirming and shook his head, begging for Harry to stop. He then began twirling them between his fingers, making them spin around in Liam's sensitive hallows. 

"HEHEHEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA"

"I think you're even more sensitive now than you were back then Li" Harry cooed.

After tickling for a while, both Nick and Louis picked up the hair brushes, positioned them at Liam's heels and began to scrub back and forth vigorously, moving the brush up and down Liam's trapped soles as they scrubbed.

At the same time, Harry decided to turn the feathers around and using the pointed ends, swirled them around in Liam's pits.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam laughed and laughed as they tortured him. The three men loved hearing him laugh so freely and helplessly. Louis especially thought it was fantastic. He was crazy about Liam, but did think that he could be a bit too serious from time to time and needed to laugh more. He was getting exactly what he wanted and it was all being filmed.

Harry continued using the pointed ends of the feathers and tickled Liam between his ribs and then twirled one of the feathers around in his navel, laughing as Liam struggled to break free. Nick and Louis continued their brushing with Nick spending time on Liam's heels and Louis tickling the ball and arch of Liam's foot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Harry put the feathers down on either side of Liam's body and used his hands to knead Liam's ribs and tummy. Harry was amazed at the difference in Liam's body now. He was much more muscular now than he was at university. He was a bit slimmer, fit, but not as muscular. Harry deeply massaged the tight muscles under his fingers until he could feel Liam literally vibrating with laughter.

"HAHAHAHARRYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEAAEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOHAHAHA"

"Let's try something else Louis" Nick said as he pulled the brush away from Liam's foot. He picked up an electric toothbrush and handed another to Louis. They turned them on and lowered them to Liam's feet. Both men were surprised when they heard the table whine under the strain of Liam attempting to arch and free himself. They were even more surprised at Liam's frantic laughter as he shook his head from side to side.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA"

Harry moved from Liam's ribs to his sides and continued his massaging tickles while lowering his face to Liam's flat stomach and blowing raspberries right on his belly button.

"OHOHGODHAZZA---AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis continuing to brush around Liam's feet and was taking all the action in. Even though he was working directly with Nick, he was definitely paying attention to what both men were doing and was mentally taking notes. He and Nick were simply running the toothbrushes all over Liam's sensitive soles and Louis was surprised by the fact that the toothbrushes caused the same reaction as the hairbrushes but with a fraction of the effort.

"Watch this" Nick said as he pulled the toothbrush away from Liam's feet and removed the toothbrush head, leaving only the handle and a long, slender silver part the head was attached to. Louis watched as he then lowered the the silver part of the toothbrush and placed it directly in between Liam's big and second toes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"See? The bristles do tickle, but when it comes to electric toothbrushes it's all about the vibrations they cause. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't just tickle the skin, it gets underneath and seems to tickle the nerve endings directly. It's almost like your tickling someone to their very core. Give it a try mate."

Louis did as Nick instructed and Liam's high pitched laughter continued, occasionally interrupted with deep belly laughs whenever Harry would give him a raspberry.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam laughed as tears streamed down his red face. He hadn't been tickled like this in a long time and it was driving him nuts. The only things he could actually move was his head. He had been stretched tight on his own bondage table and could do nothing but lay there and take whatever ticklish torture his friends and boyfriend decided to inflict upon him. 

The men at Liam's feet made sure to tickle in between each and every toe as well as slide the silver part along his arch, making sure to lightly press in.

Nick passed Harry the baby oil when he asked for it and the curly haired man poured some all over Liam's upper body and rubbed it in, making sure to get his armpits as well. Harry then stood at the head of the padded table, moved back to Liam's armpits and continued using his fingers to tickle. He spidered his fingers in Liam's hallows and it was so smooth, it was almost like running his fingers along a glass surface.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

After about an hour, Nick and Louis turned the toothbrushes off and lay them back down. Nick then retrieved the baby oil and poured some in his and Louis's hands. They both rubbed it into Liam's feet and toes, before using their fingers to tickle. 

Harry was now moving back and forth between Liam's armpits and his ribs. His fingers running over the captive man's bound upper body. 

Liam's chest was heaving as laugh after tortured laugh was being forced from his throat. Just when he didn't think he could laugh anymore, one of the men (or all of them) would do something to prove him and wrong and show him just how much more laughter he had in him.

"HAHAHAHAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam's lungs were burning and he was struggling to breathe, but all he could do was laugh and laugh. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Alright love, we've covered Liam's ticklish tootsies. Why don't you go up there and let Harry teach you a few things about Liam's upper body. I'll keep him laughing don't worry."

Louis reluctantly stopped tickling Liam's foot and walked towards his upper body and was met with a grinning Harry.

"I'll teach you all about getting the most out of his upper body, but for now let's give him a few soft tickles. He looks like he's on the verge of passing out"

He was right, Liam felt like the world was going dark and probably would have passed out had all three men continued tickling at their feverish pace.

Despite them slowing their tickles, Liam still laughed and cackled hysterically. It took him a while to calm down before he fell into sweet giggles.

Harry and Louis lightly tickled his sides and tummy, each taking turns at his navel. They watched his stomach quiver at their touch. Nick was simply dragging his nails up Liam's feet from his heels to the balls of his feet. They flexed under his touch, but couldn't get away from it.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah"

Louis' movements mirrored Harry's as he moved one hand up to lightly tickle Liam's armpit, while still teasing his tummy and navel. He looked on fondly as Liam giggled like a little kid, not noticing the shared looks and smiles between Nick and Harry.

They continued their teasing tickles, sometimes adding a few harder tickles. The mixed tickles soon became full blown tickling and Liam again found himself cackling with laughter. 

While Harry and Louis continued to use their fingers, Nick once again reached for his tools, picking up a hairbrush and the electric toothbrush. He tickled between the toes of Liam's left foot and scrubbed his right with the hairbrush.

Louis, noticing the feather on the padded table, picks it up and uses it to tickle all over Liam's upper body. He tickled his ears, neck, along his shoulder and then dusted from one side of his chest to another from his shoulders to his waist and back. Louis then settled into Liam's armpit, tickling with the very tip of the tickling tool. The feather was different than fingers or a brush. Not only was it softer, but when used in tickling, it left behind this lingering ticklish feeling against the skin. It would almost feel like you were still being tickled even after the feather was pulled away. 

Louis, still using the feather on Liam's armpit, used his free hand to tickle Liam's side while he used his mouth on his ribs. He would alternate between blowing raspberries, nibbling and sucking love bites onto the ticklish ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Harry and Nick looked on proudly as they watched Louis tickle. Harry had picked up the other feather and had begun to trace along Liam's hands, inner arms and his biceps over and over again, enjoying the gasps his ticklish captive let out between laughs. Nick had replaced the toothbrush heads and inserted them both underneath Liam's knees and turned them up to their most powerful setting. He was able to to wedge them underneath to the point where he didn't have to hold them there himself. Nick then began to squeeze the tops of and inner parts of Liam's thighs.

Liam had long ago lost any fight he may have had in this tickling war. He was helpless against the tickling and these different techniques all at once was insane. Louis' mouth, the lingering touch of the feathers, the thigh tickling and the continuous tickling by the toothbrushes against the soft skin behind his knees was overwhelming. There was no way he could focus on trying to fight it.

"EEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The trio continued their tickling using various methods. Each of them doing what they can to keep Liam laughing. Nick went back to Liam's feet and was using the brushes again, scrubbing without mercy. Harry and Louis were once again mirroring each other's moves. They used one hand to tickle Liam's armpits while using the feathers to tickle all over his chest and tummy. As they were tickling, they were startled when Liam had begun squealing. They continued to dust the feathers all over his chest until they found the cause. 

His nipples.

The two men used their feathers to tickle around and around the tiny nubs giggling at the squealing laughter Liam let out.

"Have you two gents found a new ticklish spot?" Nick asked.

"We sure have" said Louis as he got an idea. 

He stopped tickling, walked to the end of the table and grabbed the makeup brushes. He took his spot once again and handed one to Harry. Both men lowered the makeup brushes to Liam's tender nipples and gaped at the sharp winded screams that came out of his mouth, before they began moving them and he fell back into hysterical laughter.

Liam would go from cackling to wheezing and back again. These different sensations were racking his body and he couldn't stop them at all. He couldn't flail, squirm, fight back or beg. He could only laugh and laugh. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*gasp*AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*gasp*AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis was entranced at the sight of his boyfriend and his reactions to the tickling. He knew first hand what tickles in the right spots can do to someone. How it can make them react and what it can make them feel. Despite the tickle torture, Liam had made him feel so good and he wanted to return the favor.

Nick and Harry had missed this. Tickling Liam, making him laugh, breaking him down with different kinds of tickling. It's been so long, it's like they're making up for lost time. They love to hear Liam laugh and they love tickling. They were enjoying themselves immensely.

They apparently weren't the only ones.

"Uh oh. Looks like someone's having a great time. An even better time than all of us" Nick said referring to Liam's tented boxers. "Louis, this must be your doing because he's never responded this way when Harry and I have tickled him."

Louis grinned at the thought. It made him happy that his touches had seemingly turned Liam on. He felt silly, but earlier he couldn't help the feeling of jealously that had crept into his heart when he saw Liam, Harry and Nick interacting. He knew he was being silly, Liam had been friends with them long before they met and started seeing each other, but he couldn't help it. And now knowing what his tickling was doing to Liam gave him a burst of energy and made him want to continue making Liam feel good.

He pulled his makeup brushes away, with Harry doing the same and began to suck on Liam's ticklish nipples while tickling his ribs.

Harry put the makeup brush down and tickled Liam's armpits digging in and tickling as much as he could. 

Nick put the brushes down and picked up the combs. He sawed back and forth across the flexing soles and between each toe.

The padded table was shaking under Liam's reactions as he was relentlessly tickled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOONONONONONAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Louis, still tickling Liam's nipples with his tongue and tickling his ribs with one hand, had used his right hand to tickle down Liam's body until he tickled his way into Liam's shorts and getting his hand around his hard cock. Still having oil on his hand from tickling Liam's upper body, he jerked the length of it, using one finger to play with the head, just the way Liam liked.

Their ticklish captive's laughter combined with grunts and groans. He felt like he was going to explode. He was so hard, which had never happened before as a result of tickling and he wanted to cum so badly, but at the same time, he was still having a bit of a hard time accepting that he enjoyed being tickled. He enjoyed tickling others and he liked being tickled, but it was hard to admit that to himself. It was something he and Nick had discussed years ago, but Liam would stubbornly refuse to admit that he enjoyed it and simply continued saying that he was only doing it for the money.

"Tickle tickle Li" said Harry as he whispered in his friend's ear. "This is driving you crazy isn't it? I know your just dying to release. Just let go. You've already made Nick and I so happy with your laughter. You would make Louis so happy if you let him bring you over the edge. Cootchie coo."

Liam laughed and moaned as the men continued tickling, Harry kept up his tickle talk and Louis was still jerking him off. Liam felt like he was going to lose his mind and hoped that this would not be the time where Louis decided to be a tease.

Liam was cackling so hard when suddenly his laughter died in his throat, he froze and came all over Louis's hand and his boxer shorts.

Nick and Harry continued tickling as Louis pulled his hand out and went to retrieve a towel to clean off his hand. The two men enjoyed the silent hiccuping laughter their friend had fallen into. 

When Louis returned, he joined in, but focused on Liam's nipples. The three men continued their torture for a little while longer until they were pulled from their tickle trances by an incessant beeping sound. They all looked and realized that the camera was beeping because the battery was about to die. They got their last few tickles in before stopping and turning off the camera.

Liam lay there helplessly as he laughed and laughed while trying to regain his composure. The three men released him from his bondage and Louis ran his hands through Liam's hair and kissed his cheek a few times.

Once he regained a bit of his energy back, Nick and Harry helped him off the table and walked him up to his room. Louis ran a bath and helped Liam in, getting in and sitting behind him, while Harry and Nick waited downstairs.

"Are you okay love?" Louis asked as he cuddled Liam and placed his chin on his shoulder.

Liam answered by turning around and kissing Louis. 

"I'm fine. It was just really intense. I had a bit of a revelation and it was just a lot to take in I guess."

"I'm Sor--"

"Don't apologize love. Like I said I'm fine. I enjoyed it. I guess I always have. I just had a hard time admitting it."

"So you're not mad?"

"No"

"So, we can do it again?"

"What? You mean tickle you? Sure we can" Liam said as he turned and tickled Louis' sides.

"HAHAHAHAHANOOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

******************************************************************************************

After giving Louis a good tickling, cleaning each other up and getting dressed, they heard laughter coming from their living room. They made there way downstairs to find Harry pinned to the couch and Nick tickling him. He was so focused on Harry that he didn't hear Liam and Louis coming up behind him.

Both men pounced on Nick and wrestled him to the floor. Leaving a giggling Harry on the couch. Liam and Louis pinned Nick down, Liam holding his arms down with his knees and Louis straddling his waist. They had begun tickling his armpits and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOHOAHAHAHAHAALIAMAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA"

"I guess I'll take his feet" said Harry as he grabbed Nick's kicking legs and straddled them. He removed his trainers and socks and tickled his bare feet.

Nick tried to struggle against them, but they were determined not to let him get away.

"Once we tickle you breathless, we'll take you downstairs and really have some fun. Oh, and it'll be filmed don't worry" Liam said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun Nick. I can show them all your ticklish spots" Harry said.

Soon enough, Nick was being carried downstairs and tied down. Liam changed the memory card and the battery in the camera.

"After we're done with you, we can discuss our merger" Liam said before turning on the camera.

The only thing that could be heard the rest of the night was Nick's frantic laughter as he was tickled out of his mind by all three men.


End file.
